rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 7
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 7 is the seventh regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants, 2 being past Ronin's Drag Race contestants & 1 surprise contestant from MTXX's Drag Race: Season 6 and 13 episodes. The winner of the season is Juniper Holliday and the King Congeniality of the season is Felix Nebula (with a total of 4 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Favorites' * Mini Challenge: Dance your heart out in the runway with past winners of ' MTXX's Drag Race'. * Mini Challenge Winner: Kevin Klein * Main Challenge Recreate a season winner's look and a look inspired by your favorite thing in the world in My Favorite Pageant. * Runway Themes: Winner's Runway and Favorite Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Felix Nebula * Surprise Contestant: Amor Laveau 'Episode 2: Heathered Boogers' * Mini Challenge: Spell drag slangs as many as you can without making any mistakes. * Mini Challenge Winners: Amor Laveau and Felix Nebula * Main Challenge: As teams, perform in Heathers vs Boogers: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Monochromatical * Main Challenge Winner: Penelope Mansfield * Bottom 2: Cardio Menache vs Magnum XL * Lipsync Song: Iggy Azalea - Black Widow (feat. Rita Ora) * Eliminated: Cardio Menache 'Episode 3: Smoke-tastic' * Mini Challenge: Audition for MTXX's Holi-Slay Spectacular. * Mini Challenge Winners: Camille Noir, Felix Nebula and Juniper Holliday * Main Challenge: As three teams, make advertisements types of drugs. * Runway Theme: Marley Lady * Main Challenge Winners: Cleopatrus Anubus & Felix Nebula * Bottom 2: Dimitri Wellens vs Penelope Mansfield * Lipsync Song: Mars Argo - Using You * Eliminated: Dimitri Wellens 'Episode 4: The Twilight Ball' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Twilight Ball. * Runway Themes: Solar Sparkle Couture, Lunar Shimmer Couture & Shining Star Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Felix Nebula * Bottom 2: Magnum XL vs Pemelope Mansfield * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - thank u, next * Eliminated: Penelope Mansfield 'Episode 5: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering question on the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Velcro Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Amor Laveau * Bottom 2: Felix Nebula vs Magnum XL * Lipsync Song: Slipknot - The Devil in I * Eliminated: Magnum XL 'Episode 6: The MTXX Roast II' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Buzz Kill and Juniper Holliday * Main Challenge: Try to throw shade at Mmatthewmatixx at the MTXX Roast II. * Main Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Bottom 2: Bahari Uzuri vs Kevin Klein * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - Waterfall * Eliminated: Kevin Klein 'Episode 7: Monday Morning' * Mini Challenge: Make a wig made out of yarn in 30 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Main Challenge: Host a segment in a bad talk show Monday Morning. * Main Challenge Winner: Camille Noir * Bottom 2: Bahari Uzuri vs Juniper Holliday * Lipsync Song: Marina and the Diamonds - Primadonna * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri 'Episode 8: Survival of the Dead' * Mini Challenge: Do voice acting for your own character in Drag Tots. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cleopatrus Anubus * Main Challenge: Makeover eliminated queens as the undead. * Runway Theme: Dead Shistars * Main Challenge Winners: Camille Noir and Penelope Mansfield * Comeback Contestant: Penelope Mansfield * Bottom 2: Amor Laveau vs Buzz Kill * Lipsync Song: Brooke Candy - Oh Yeah * Eliminated: Amor Laveau 'Episode 9: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: The Rusical II' * Mini Challenge: In 5 minutes, do a fishy mug. * Mini Challenge Winner: Camille Noir * Main Challenge: Perform and sing live in F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: The Rusical II. * Runway Theme: Occupational Odyssey * Main Challenge Winner: Buzz Kill * Bottom 2: Cleopatrus Anubus vs Felix Nebula * Lipsync Song: Robin Sparkles - Let's Go to The Mall * Eliminated: None 'Episode 10: That 2010's Show' * Mini Challenge: Dance to SOPHIE - Kitty Kat. * Mini Challenge Winner: Felix Nebula * Main Challenge: Act in a modern sitcom called That 2010's Show. * Runway Theme: Pants Party * Main Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Bottom 2: Buzz Kill vs Felix Nebula * Lipsync Song: Village People - YMCA * Eliminated: Felix Nebula 'Episode 11: The School Ball' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cleopatrus Anubus * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the School Ball. * Runway Themes: Sexy Student Realness, Teacher Couture and Autobiographical Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Cleopatrus Anubus * Bottom 2: Buzz Kill vs Penelope Mansfield * Lipsync Song: Lizzo - Phone * Eliminated: Penelope Mansfield 'Episode 12: Born Naked' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Born Naked 2018 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Naked & Nude * 4-Way Lipsync: Buzz Kill vs Camille Noir vs Cleopatrus Anubus vs Juniper Holliday * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Born Naked (feat. Clairy Browne) * Eliminated: Buzz Kill 'Episode 13: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Camille Noir vs Cleopatrus Anubus vs Juniper Holliday * Lipsync Song: Bhad Bhabie - Hi Bich (Remix) * Winner: Juniper Holliday * Runners-Up: Camille Noir and Cleopatrus Anubus * King Congeniality: Felix Nebula Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 7